A Different Path
by shelley2079
Summary: HnG AU story. What if Sai just left all his knowledge to Hikaru on that faithful day? What if Hikaru's parents decided to move to a different town after he beat Akira?
1. Chapter 1

-1_Disclaimer: _ I do not own Hikaru no Go. Just borrowing.

**Chapter 1 **

_Silence………_

_Darkness………_

_Everywhere I look, all I see is darkness………_

_This unbearable nothingness is suffocating………_

_This very existence has lost its meaning………_

_Time itself seemed to have stopped………_

_How many years has it been? _

_One… Two… Ten…or even a hundred years………_

_I don't think I can last another thousand years………_

_I just want it to end. To be able to move on. _

"I'm telling you Akari…."

_What is that?!_

"Are we allowed to go in here?"

_Voices………_

"It's so dusty in…"

_Finally, I can be free………_

_Author's notes:_

This is my first story, so please be kind. Any suggestions or criticisms are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

"I'm telling you Akari, you really don't have to come with me.," a boy with bleached banged hair stated while opening a door to a storage room.

"I know. I just feel like tagging along." replied a girl with pigtails. With a critical eye, the girl examined the room filled with dust-covered boxes.

"Ne Hikaru, are we allowed to go in here?" said Akari worriedly.

"Don't fret about it. I called my gramps yesterday and told him I was stopping over after school." answered Hikaru as he stepped inside. Scanning the room, he finally picked one corner to start his search.

Akari, on seeing her friend bend over something, followed saying, "It's so dusty in ….AAACCHHOOO…_sniff…"_ She then felt something trickle down her nostril. Frantically patting her pockets for a handkerchief, Akari looked up when she saw Hikaru offering his handkerchief to her.

Feeling a warm flush coming over her cheeks, Akari mumbled a quiet thank you and took the offered hankie.

"Ah… the dust seemed to be… um… affecting my allergies… so… can you tell me where the bathroom is so I can wash my face." Akari hurriedly finished. She was fidgeting nervously while trying not to look Hikaru in the eye.

Wondering what came over his friend, Hikaru told Akari where the bathroom was. As he stared at her retreating back, he resumed his search thinking 'What came over her'.

'Oh well, no time for that. I still need to find something to bring to history class.' thought Hikaru.

While walking, he failed to notice an object by his foot.

CRASH….

"Itai… itai… what the heck did I tripped on?" exclaimed Hikaru.

Seeing the cause of his fall, Hikaru crawled to the wooden box. Swiping off the dust from the top, it revealed to be some sort of board with lines crisscrossing it horizontally and vertically. But what piqued his interest was the bloodstain on the board's upper right hand corner.

_Little boy………_

Looking up from where he was scrutinizing the board, Hikaru scanned the room thinking that he heard somebody. Seeing no one, he resumed his inspection.

_Can you hear me?_

"Huh, who's there?" asked Hikaru, feeling the hairs on his back rising.

"Akari, is that you? Stop playing around. This is not funny." exclaimed Hikaru.

_So, you can hear me. _

A strong gust of wind suddenly picked up from out of nowhere, which caused the door to slam.

Scrambling up, Hikaru ran for the door only to find it locked. With tremors running thru his body, Hikaru turned around to face the room when suddenly a blinding light emanated from the board causing him to close his eyes.

'This is not real. This is not happening.' thought Hikaru, feeling his heart beat furiously in his chest.

_I have been waiting for someone like you. After agonizing for years, I finally found someone.,_ said the mysterious voice.

Gathering up his courage, (from where Hikaru knows not), he opened up his eyes, only to find a figure dressed in a traditional attire with long purple hair jumping up and down.

_YATTA!!! YATTA!!! I can finally be free!_

Whether it was from relief or shock, it was too much for Hikaru's brain that he gladly welcomed the encroaching darkness.

Before he finally gave in to unconsciousness, he faintly heard Akari shouting his name.

_WAAHH!! Daijoubu?! _

And that was the last thing he heard before he fainted away.

_Author's notes:_

Thank you to all those who reviewed my work. All suggestions were duly noted. I'll try to do better on the next chapter.

_**Japanese translations:**_

_**ItaiOuch**_

_**YattaAlright**_

_**DaijoubuAre you OK?**_


End file.
